


【Silm】我们都爱玛卡龙

by Heavensward



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavensward/pseuds/Heavensward
Summary: 又名回到托尔埃瑞西亚的前费家追随者带您领略二殿下风采。预警：二殿下吹POV，吹啥您就信啥，千万别客气。
Kudos: 1





	【Silm】我们都爱玛卡龙

玛卡龙，费诺之子，芬威之孙，阿门洲所有记载中最伟大的歌者。其声宏大如无尽之海，前不见古人，后不见来者；当他伫立于瓦尔妲的穹顶之下献唱，维拉的面容也失去光彩。

实在对不起，一不留神儿开场白就说成了这个样子。诺多嘛，讲话没有气势怎么行，就算比不上玛卡龙，也不能白白做他的人民，你说是不是。

......哎，刚才被老婆敲打了。她提醒我，玛卡龙虽然能一嗓子吼倒半座提里安，但人家说起话来还是蛮低调的。想想也是，我就不怎么记得玛卡龙平日里讲过什么了不得的话。不比他的父兄，玛卡龙在舞台之下的行迹，大多都被淹没在王城繁忙的噪声里了。当然，也可能是因为我离得不够近。我应该去问问那些当初跟玛卡龙熟识的朋友，了解一下他年轻的时候有没有做过什么和他血脉相称的狂妄事。

可惜那些人已经不能讲故事给我听了。

先不说这档子伤心的事儿，回到玛卡龙。玛卡龙一开始其实不叫玛卡龙，他叫玛卡劳瑞，劳瑞林的劳瑞。听说他出生之后第一声啼哭划破了劳瑞林铺天盖地的金色光芒，所以他母亲就给他取了这个名字：玛卡劳瑞，断金者。尽管后来人们都认为，他的声音也是金色的，比劳瑞林一个点光源扩散出去的光更深沉的金色。哎，我又说多了。

玛卡劳瑞之所以变成了玛卡龙，其实是因为一个让人垂涎欲滴的故事——那时候他刚出师，提里安的城墙已经挡不住他的名声了，他爹把他这个家族罕见的天赋宝贝得不得了，清出一块空地给他建了个舞台，灯光效果和扩音效果可好了，观众容量也十分可观，虽然还是几乎场场都爆满。每次演出中场休息的时候，观众都能吃上他娘诺丹尼尔指挥学徒做的小点心，那点心长得像个小圆饼，外面是一层脆皮，里面填的是绵软的馅料，尝起来甜而不腻，色泽也好看，据说是叫玛卡龙，是诺丹尼尔的家传秘方，她的学徒只会照着配方傻做，只有她自己做的那十几个才是精髓，撞上了你就暗暗赞颂她的手艺和智慧吧。后来大家去看演出的时候，渐渐不再说“去听玛卡劳瑞唱歌吗？”，而是变成了“玛卡龙，约吗？”“约！当然约！”，于是久而久之玛卡劳瑞和玛卡龙被不明真相的群众混在了一起，那个初始的舞台几年之后也被扩建成了大剧场，外观长得也活像个玛卡龙。费诺家的四儿子雇了几个帮手，在剧院门口卖玛卡龙，听人说，卖了一百个里面只有一个是诺丹尼尔的玛卡龙，不过我可一次都没吃到。那群傻子，天天跑去买，以为自己能中奖，那个黑黑的芬威赚的就是你们的钱。

抱歉抱歉，跑题了。我要说什么来着？人人都爱玛卡龙？对，人人都爱玛卡龙，不管是真的玛卡龙，还是在完全懵逼的状况下被叫成玛卡龙的玛卡劳瑞。

我有好些年头没有吃到玛卡龙了，大约是因为心灵手巧的诺丹尼尔没有跟着来中洲，大家也没了抢购玛卡龙的动力，黑黑的芬威眼见着这生意没前途了，干脆就转行去收关税了。

来到中洲以后我们的生活发生了翻天覆地的变化，举头三尺可算是没有神明了，可惜北边还有个冒黑烟的安格班，冒得我们北境的居民不得安生，睡觉都枕着弓箭。玛卡龙带领我们来到这块光秃秃的地皮上建立家园，须知大殿下好歹有个山头可以守，我们这边就真的是一马平川，大敌压境了只能拿人肉当城墙。也亏玛卡龙能撑得下来——大殿下说了，要守住此地，非玛卡龙莫属，于是玛卡龙来了，舍弃了背后广袤肥沃的土地，奔腾的流水、郁郁苍苍的森林，和大殿下并肩而立，守护着他的右手。

我一开始心疼马卡龙心疼得不得了，先是死了爹，然后又眼睁睁看着大殿下身陷安格班，最后还被金辫子狠狠打了脸。玛卡龙不说，但我们都知道他是在赎罪，赎我们的罪，也赎他自己的。前者先搁一边，后者真的不能赖到玛卡龙身上，他又不能带着我们一路杀进安格班，再说他要是抢了金辫子的活，说不定就要跟他哥一起挂着看诺多窝里掐了。

但是没有办法，心理负担是不听人讲道理的。

其实还有件事让我们挺不服气的——玛卡龙不再是最伟大的歌者了，他前面蹦出来一个叫戴隆的辛达。我自己没听过戴隆唱歌，但听闻他的歌声像风穿过树叶的沙沙低语，像清凉的河水流过河底的鹅卵石。我想象了一下，觉得浑身舒畅，心向往之。至于这个先后顺序嘛，纯属是因为当初参加重聚之宴的辛达比诺多多，两边喝起彩来人多气势盛。排名的人也莫名其妙，两个风格迥异的歌者，各有所长，又怎么能分出先后呢。有一次小胜的庆功会上，玛卡龙坐到了我们的火堆旁边，我逮住机会跟他提了一句，他只笑笑，说：“你会错了意。在维林诺，我确然是最好的歌者，而在中洲，由森林和星光孕育出的歌喉才是这里的主人。再者......”他望向南方墨色的天幕和静谧的群星，语调染上了回忆的味道，“谁先谁后并不重要，我们需要的是音乐，也仅仅是音乐。音乐使我们温暖、快乐，这就足够了。”

玛卡龙是这样说的，也是这样做的。他的音乐一改之前浮夸的风格，不再让人想起无尽的大海，取而代之的是高远的天空、撕裂烟尘的长风，还有冬日夜晚里低低燃烧的火焰。他的歌从豁口流传至希姆凛、多松尼安、希斯隆、多尔露明，乃至整条北方防线和邻近地区，有数千个版本的歌词。吟唱着的人们未必知道他就是那旋律背后的作者，但他们从中看到了自己，看到了过去、当下和未来。在生死未卜的防线之上，他是另一道防线。游走于我们的灵魂中间，填补那些由孤独、空虚和恐惧啃噬出的伤痕。

我们都爱玛卡龙。玛卡龙是知道的。尽管他脸部的线条一天天变得刚冷，眼中的光芒一天天变得锋利，但他总是会对我们笑，只要他还笑得出来。有一点他骗了我们，音乐不能使他快乐。在这里，没有什么能被称为纯粹的快乐，最为接近快乐的，就只有希望了。但这两者依然相差甚远。快乐是基于实际的，而希望由那个遥远的愿景而来——愿你们穿越悲伤，寻找欢乐，至少寻找自由。

将近四百年，他最精锐的骑兵驰骋在平原之上，每一个岗哨配置的信号弹能刺破最浓重的阴云，就是这样的日日夜夜里，我们挡下了安格班永不止息的试探的箭锋，没有人数，因为数不过来。并且，我们的胜利不是胜利，而是“必要的”，是北境得以维持常态的基础。

这也就意味着，失败总有一天会找到我们，冲垮我们。

那一天，它来了。还有火。好大的火，把整片天空都点燃了，空气里尽是烧焦的味道、有毒的烟雾，一只浑身上下披满鳞甲的巨型蠕虫爬出地平线，越来越近，越来越近，恶臭的吐息紧紧攀附在我们的后背上。玛卡龙对这一天早有准备，不知他是怀着怎样的心情准备的。战役爆发之初，他就迅速转移走了伤残和妇孺，而在防线崩塌的最后那一刻，他才拨转马头向西——几乎来不及了。我终于可以自豪地说，东线得以在巨大的惊变中喘息片刻是因为玛卡龙，而玛卡龙还活着是因为我们。

我跟你们讲，我不是在吹，况且那场战役有什么可以吹的呢。我们撤进希姆凛的时候，多年未见的大殿下说，我们还活着就是最大的幸运了。

所以事情就是这样，安格班的黑烟不是瞎冒的，他们不是做饭炸了厨房，而是在搞巨型爬虫这种生化实验，还有那些钢铁做的怪物和浑身黑糊糊举着着火鞭子的神奇生物——这我就不赘述了，有人被害得比我们更惨。他们躲在北边鼓捣的时候，只放散兵来摸底，然后突然“哗啦”一下倾巢而出，专冲着防线最薄弱的地方来。我也很绝望啊。玛卡龙怎么样我不清楚，他可能还躺在伤兵营里，也可能蹦起来继续充当大殿下的右手去了。反正我是瘫着呢。烧伤真疼，安格班的火是邪火，跟玛卡龙他们家的火不一样，不知道玛卡龙自己被烧着了没。等等，这邪火该不会留疤吧。

后来我的确是留了疤，看看这后颈 ！玛卡龙恢复后看上去倒是与平常无异，至少他露出来的部分是这样的。

第二年春天攻势变缓，但安格班的目的已经达到了，他们撕碎了我们的防线。在之后断断续续的小型攻防战间隙里，玛卡龙依然在歌唱，他似乎在着手创作一部篇幅浩大的作品，把他之前所作短歌的旋律也融入当中，可惜紧迫的日程从未留给他多少时间。我知道的仅限于此。

然后，是那场著名的泪雨之战。关于它我不想说太多，原因想必你们也明白。

那场战役只能以无尽眼泪诉说，而我们的眼泪已经流干了。

不如来说说那之后的玛卡龙吧——没错，我是留到最后的那一批人。我把家人送走了，可我不知道自己为什么留了下来，为什么对亲族挥起了曾经斩落无数奥克头颅的长剑，就好像他们也不过是奥克一样。北方疏离的日光曾为我们的武器镀上胜利的光芒，如今亲族粘稠的血液糊住了雪亮的刀锋，怎么甩也甩不净。如果这就是忠诚，那么对不起，它荒谬得很，也顽固得很。

玛卡龙不再提起他的音乐了。

直到那一天，我被派到他的帐篷里呈战报，看到他膝上枕着两个睡熟的小孩子，而玛卡龙在用黄昏一样的嗓音唱着摇篮曲。那摇篮曲来自没有黄昏的年代。

玛卡龙不再是那个玛卡龙了。

我们还爱玛卡龙吗？他还需要我们的爱吗？我看不到答案。

他抬起头，看到了我，对我虚弱地笑了一下。那是我第一次，也是最后一次见到他那样笑。

他收养的孩子一天天长大，有时候他们的养父太忙，他们就会缠着我讲故事。我讲着讲着，就讲到了玛卡龙，香香软软的玛卡龙。然后我悄悄咽下了口水。不能再想玛卡龙了，兰巴斯都快要没的吃了。

我总是分不清那两个孩子中的哥哥和弟弟，当他们其中的一个趴在我腿上昏昏沉沉地念叨着“我不要离开玛卡龙”时，我依然不知道那是谁。我日渐迷茫的头脑仿佛意识到了什么，但最终和那孩子的声音一样，模糊而不可分辨了。

多年以后，面对着玛卡龙阴沉冷酷的面色，我想起了当时那个被遗落的念头。

原来我不能一直跟随他。

原来就算跟他一起走过了多瑞亚斯，走过了西瑞安河口，我也依然不能走向他最终的命运。长成少年的孩子伏在我的肩膀上无声落泪，这时我已经知道他是叫埃尔隆德的哥哥。他的面颊因长期忍受着饥饿而消瘦，贴在我一样皮包骨头的肩膀上，硌得生疼。他的兄弟背对着我们坐在船头，看不到他的表情。

我脑袋里空空的，只想着我接下来要怎么办。至于玛卡龙，我清晰地知道，他会死。他会和他最后的血亲一起走向死亡。但他还没有完成他的歌。很久以前他的音乐就不再温暖，不再讲述希望，而是诉说着我们的历史。我们耗尽了希望的历史。

但如我所言，我最终还是离他太远。我认为自己最贴近他、最了解他的那一刻，是在那个晴朗夜空下的篝火堆旁。除此之外，他过去如何，未来如何，我都只能远远地观望。后来，是听别人转述。

我听过关于玛卡龙很多种版本的结局，有人说他死了，投身大海，放弃生命，放弃他未完的歌；有人说他完成了最后的遗作，然后力竭而亡；有人说他永世徘徊在中洲的海岸，悔恨地歌唱；有人说他很久以前就不见了，谁也不知道他去了哪里，把他的歌带到了哪里。

埃尔隆德后来跟我说，那首歌的名字暂定为诺多兰提。不过无论玛卡龙最后是否使用了这个名字，在我的族人当中，这就是它流传进历史的面貌了。

我还是希望，只是希望，他说过的温暖、快乐、还有我曾看到的“希望”，能在某个地方活下去。

你说在这里？不不不，这里没有希望，只有乞求治愈的悲伤。这跟我所说的希望相比，根本不算什么。

——现在，亲爱的店主，可以端上我的玛卡龙了吗？我想念它的味道好久了。

-END-

......我都快以为自己男神叫玛卡龙了......


End file.
